The present disclosure relates generally to traffic incidents, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining a likelihood and/or a severity of the traffic incidents by using an image capture device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to help provide the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it is understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
With the advent of lower cost, more accessible image capture devices (e.g., vehicle-mounted cameras, smartphones, and the like) and widespread communication networks (e.g., mobile networks, the Internet, and the like), capturing image data and communicating information based on the image data when operating a vehicle is easier than ever. If the vehicle is involved in a traffic incident, capturing images related to the traffic incident data may be particularly useful to emergency services, insurance companies, law enforcement agencies, and the like.